A New Chapter
by sinister seed
Summary: Set post-DH. Harry, Ron and Hermione begin Auror training, only to be confronted with a suspicious conspiracy, a familiar face and a mysterious girl who captures Harry's attention.
1. New Beginnings

"Really, Harry, why exactly are you here?" Ron Weasley shook his orange head.

Harry grinned, "I always thought it'd be cool to be an Auror. You know, like, the real thing."

Ron stared, "So, erm, killing the most powerful dark wizard of all time was like, fake? Blimey, you're madder than I thought. 10 Galleons says you come out of it with top marks."

It was, it seemed, the general opinion of the majority of the wizarding world that Harry was wasting his time going through Auror training. The one part that bothered Harry about all of this was that the entire wizarding world now had an opinion. He had attained new super-stardom, and it was frightening. Harry himself wasn't exactly sure why he was doing, but it had something to do with sitting in Professor McGonagall's office, hearing her defend his career choice against Umbridge's verbal mockery.

It was September 1st. The two friends were at King's Cross station, sitting on a bench on Platform 9¾ , that elusive platform that was so very, very worth finding. The first year Hogwarts students were so excited. Harry sat there and remembered it all, in hazy flashes of sweet memory. He remembered being confused about the platform, asking Ron's mother for directions, Ron sitting in his compartment on the train there, Hermione, Scabbers, Chocolate Frogs and Nicholas Flamel. He remembered the Burrow, the Chamber of Secrets and saving Ginny. Ginny. His beautiful girlfriend. Admittedly, he hadn't seen her in quite some time, but he was certain that she was still beautiful. Remembering Ginny made him remember Hogwarts again, the Whomping Willow and the Honeydukes cellar. He remembered Gillyweed, Dobby, snogging, the Room of Requirement, and the Horcruxes. Voldemort. He remembered that final duel, just a few short months ago, when he had finally killed the Dark Lord. He remembered that it was over.

Harry turned to Ron, "Do you think it'll be like Hogwarts?"

Ron blinked, "What, the Auror Academy? Don't see how it could be, really, but it should be brilliant. The things I've heard, apparently we do training in Egypt!"

Harry was still staring at the first years as they clamoured aboard the gleaming Hogwarts express. It was there, in the pit of his stomach, that familiar gripping feeling that made him want to jump on the train too.

Harry turned back to Ron, "When did you tell Hermione we'd be meeting her?"

Ron glanced at his watch, his lazy expression turning into one of panic, "Bloody hell! I told her we'd be there in ten minutes!"

Ron leaped up off the bench upon which they were sitting, giving Harry a look that seemed to say, "_Well, aren't you coming?_"

Harry stretched lazily, savouring a few more moments of history, and followed Ron as he took off through the invisible barrier and through the train station. Today was their first day of Auror training, and they were going to be late.

"Feels like second year again, doesn't it?" he called out to Ron.

"Hope you get the Howler this time, mate," Ron shouted back.

Harry grinned in spite of himself. Some things would never change.


	2. An Unexpected Face

Harry slumped against his trunk in relief; they'd made it to Diagon Alley. He quickly checked his watch, it was 11:30…but where was Hermione? The narrow street was crammed with magical people of every shape and size imaginable, but he did not spot the face he was looking for.

"Where WERE you?" a voice shrieked from his right as Ron was ambushed by a mass of curly brown hair.

"Erm, King's Cross. Sorry we're so late," Harry replied, still faintly reminiscent.

Hermione gave him a questioning glance before turning back to Ron, "I was so afraid you'd be late. That wouldn't exactly be the first impression we're going for. I mean, they can't really expel us, you're _Harry Potter_ for Christ's sake, but I had a strange feeling, and now I don't know what to think about it. It's odd, us not having received one single bit of mail since our acceptance letters. I can't help but wonder-"

Ron cut her off with a kiss. Harry turned away. God, where was Ginny when you needed her? Harry wished he'd come to see her off, but he knew that wasn't possible. She began Healer training at St. Mungo's in exactly one hour.

Harry cleared his throat, "Well, if you two don't _mind, _I'd really rather be going now. How exactly did you say we get there?"

Hermione was already busy slinging Harry and Ron's trunks into her purse. Harry raised his eyebrows and she said, "Well, it was just so useful when we were on the run that I never really got out of the habit of this charm, so I might as well carry your things around too. Alright, so first we'd better Apparate to the Ministry; it's our starting point."

With two swift steps forward she turned on the spot and vanished with a soft _pop_. Ron glanced at Harry and did likewise. Harry stood for a moment, just a moment, then also Disapparated. He felt the familiar pulling at the bottom of his stomach and the dizzying rush of colours, but in a moment his feet felt solid ground again.

When Harry opened his eyes, it was to the bustling sights of the Ministry of Magic. The place looked quite different than it had when he had seen it last; that repulsive dark Death Eater monument had been torn down, replaced with a copy of the golden fountain in which he had once emptied a sack of Galleons. The building was gleaming; the marble floors shone with polish, and the windows sparkled as they showed views of beautiful summer skies marred only by shimmering rainbows. The cavernous ceilings had been inset with large panels of glace and let rays of sunlight fall down on the crowds below. The people themselves were occupied with friendly chatter, and leisurely yet somehow efficient work. As he scanned the crowd around him he caught sight of Ron and Hermione, who waved and started towards him.

"Hermione, I have absolutely no clue where we're going," Harry said, rather irritably.

Ron nodded, "You'll have to tell us where we're going sometime."

Hermione was deeply absorbed in reading a pamphlet from the Auror Academy. She looked up at Harry and Ron, "There's a certain portal to the Academy within the Ministry, but this pamphlet doesn't tell me where it is."

"How do you even know it exists," Ron asked.

"I asked Kingsley about it before we left the Burrough, Ron. It was actually Kingsley who suggested coming to the Ministry in the first place." Hermione replied.

At that very moment, they spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

"Tonks!" Hermione cried, "Over here!"

A chartreuse-haired witch wearing purple robes met their eyes and smiled, "Wotcher Harry, Hermione, Ron. First day of Auror training, isn't it?" Tonks gave them a bit of a smirk, as though she knew something that they didn't.

Ron nodded franticly, "Sure is, but we've only got ten minutes and haven't a clue how to get there."

Tonks winked, "Had that problem too, my first year. Auror Academy doesn't tell you much, it's more independent than Hogwarts that way. Alright, listen. Walk down past the statue, take the first corridor to your right, then hang an immediate left and you should come face to face with a portrait of King Arthur. Walk right through it and you'll come out in the right spot, promise. Don't get distracted by anything, even the portrait of Merlin, which performs regular strip teases every half-hour. Now go!"

Laughing, the three teenagers took off running.

"Thanks, Tonks!" Harry shouted over his shoulder, waving behind his back.

Completely winded, they arrived at the portrait.

"Um, who wouldn't mind going first?" asked Hermione a bit timidly.

Ron stepped back and swallowed, gazing imploringly at Harry, who rolled his eyes at both of them and stepped through the portrait. As soon as he did so, he almost turned back.

They had arrived in a cavernous stone chamber filled with teeming masses of people. Every single pair of eyes was on him. Harry was jostled forwards as Ron and Hermione stumbled through the portrait. As they stared about them, the three teenagers could see that they were not the only ones their age. Many young faces, different shades of white, gazed back at them. At the front of the room was an enormous oak table, faintly reminiscent of Hogwarts, at which at least thirty instructors sat, staring impassively at the crowd. In the far corner was an enormous hourglass that was just losing the last of the gold power that was trickling through its centre. Harry quickly found an empty pocket in the midst of the bodies and headed for it, trusting that Ron and Hermione were behind him. As he did so, two double doors to the right of the table opened with a bang and an old woman tottered into the hall. The occupants of the chamber held their breath.

The old woman hoisted herself atop a podium at the front of the hall and pointed her wand at her throat, "_Sonorus_."

"Welcome, everyone, to the new semester at the British Academy for the Preparation of Auror Intelligence. I trust that you are all ready to put maximal effort into your training, and I am sure that I will not be disappointed," she announced in her feeble voice. "I am Professor Flitwick, indeed, some of you may know my brother, who teaches Charms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I expect all of you to take your duties very, very seriously, and in return, I shall try to ensure that each and every one of you graduate. I shall fail." Here, Ron grimaced at Harry. "On a happier note, I shall give the podium to Professor Silicium," she said as she stepped down, amid polite applause.

Professor Silicium was a pale, dark-haired witch with a long face and blood-red lips. Ron looked at Harry and jerked his head in her direction saying, "She's a vampire if I ever saw one."

Harry grinned and turned his attention to the podium.

Professor Silicium's long purple robes swished against the sides of the podium as she took her place. She spoke in long, sinuous syllables, "Hello students, welcome back to those returning, and welcome to those who are new. As most of you already know, I am Professor Silicium, I teach Strategy and Intrigue here at the Auror Academy. Before I allow the older students to show you all way to the dormitories, I have a few announcements. The first is that unfortunately, due to tragic events this past summer, Professor Dawlish will not be returning to teach Concealment and Disguise this year." A hush fell over the crowd, "However, I would like to welcome Professor Nymphadora Tonks."

Harry was stunned; he looked over at Ron and Hermione, both of whom were wearing shocked expressions, before turning his attention back to the speaker.

"Secondly, it has come to my attention that our school is in dire need of a Quidditch team." At this, an excited buzz broke the silence of the crowds.

"Yes, indeed, we shall have one. Tryouts will be held on the first of October. Tryouts will be supervised by myself and and Gwynog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies."

Harry turned to grin at Ron, only to see him looking rather green. Harry gave Ron a thumbs up.

Professor Silicium continued, "Finally, I would like to remind you all that duelling is not permitted in the school. No exceptions. Your schedules are in your dormitories. Breakfast will be served at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Classes begin at nine. I understand that supper tonight will be, as usual, the rather informal tradition of a picnic in the dormitories. The dormitory lists are posted on the wall above the timetables. Thank you, have a good night."

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, "This is brilliant! I wonder why Tonks never mentioned her new job while we were all staying at the burrow this summer."

Hermione and Ron didn't answer his question, they were staring behind Harry. Harry turned to see what they were looking at, and felt his eyes widen.

Standing in the middle of the hall was Draco Malfoy.


End file.
